at the other half of the universe
by salty nap princess
Summary: "You fight good." – JayLonnie(ish)


**Notes 1**: This takes places in **Descendant 3**. I have some emotional politics to talk about.

;;

**at the other half of the universe**

;;

There are nights Lonnie finds herself having no business being wide awake. Nights before a big test or a big game or anything considered 'big'.

And tonight is one of them, though, she doesn't know what big event is occupying her thoughts. She's simply lying in one of the beds of the guest room of her grandparent's house.

By definition, she should be knocked out by sheer exhaustion and/or jet-lag, but no – tonight sleep doesn't come easily and Lonnie just so happens to finds herself in this wide-awake position. Her mind is a whirlwind of thoughts as she stares at the ceiling.

Lonnie would also like to add that, she also has no business thinking of the things she should be, but that doesn't stop her mind from travelling from China to the United States of Auradon.

She's thinking of the villain kids; specifically the littler ones, the ones trapped on the Isle of the Lost. Lonnie's visited a handful of times, wanting to help her friends and the kids on that little island, and each time she lays her eyes on those cindery, young faces, she feels like crying. The harsh conditions and living spaces made her tear up each time, call her what you like, call her 'sensitive', but it breaks her heart seeing those poor kids. They're _starving_. Most of them were dirty, wearing rags as clothes, tears everywhere. It made Lonnie feel guilty for tearing her skirt almost a year ago. These skinny kids can't even afford the luxury of a good bath.

Lonnie's only been on the Isles for a little while but she swears she saw a bed on _the roof_; completely exposed to all the elements. It was _sad_. It was _disheartening_. Lonnie didn't feel like she deserved to be where she is now. She should be in Auradon; helping those kids like the rest of her friends.

But instead, she's on vacation, visiting her grandparents. Not that she doesn't love her grandparents, but she still feels guilty. Her parents and grandparents have told her stories of the war they had to face. It was gruesome, many perished from starvation and malnutrition and filth.

Lonnie's always been an emotional person. Stories like these affect her the most. If there was anything she could do now, she would do it.

;;

The quietness of the village her grandparents live in is something peaceful and something that Lonnie is not used to; she's used to the loud chatter of her peers and the ding-dong of school bells and music playing too loudly.

She's thinking again as she stares at the scenery, tiny teacup in hand.

Lonnie could say she finds a lot of things comically turned upside down – the villain kids being good, magic being a thing in Auradon again, helping citizens on the Isles.

Also, everybody's love lives. Mal's the one who said 'no boyfriends' but then ends up engaged to Ben, Evie was hell-bent on finding her princess charming and yet she and Doug haven't even said 'I love you' yet and Carlos is so obvious about his big crush on Jane but Jane took almost two semesters to realise it. It's madness!

Then, there's her – Lonnie – who was the one to explain what love meant to the villain kids. She could be classified as a 'love expert' after that, but she seems to the _only_ one who's single as a _Pringle_.

Well, maybe she's **not** the only one. Jay is pretty single too.

And then, without realising it, Lonnie's mind begins drifting to Jay – just a little. Will Jay be destined to be forever alone? He's _such a flirt_ but he doesn't fancy commitment either. She means, well, he's not alone _alone_. Lonnie knows Jay has Carlos, Mal and Evie by his side, but a part of Lonnie also worries about him because the other villain kids have a love life and he doesn't. Even though the four of them are best buds, romance takes a chunk out of Mal, Evie and Carlos' time; there are moments Lonnie has found Jay by himself.

Now that she's in China, she wonders if he'll be okay with her not around to bake him cookies and kick his butt during practice.

"I know that face," Her mother speaks suddenly, making Lonnie jump. "What are you thinking about? Is it a boy?"

Lonnie resists the urge to roll her eyes. "That's so cliché and heteronormative."

"I'm just asking." Mulan answers. "Lunch is ready."

"Okay,"

"Lend a helping hand for dinner tonight."

Lonnie hums in reply this time.

"And don't think so much." Mulan tells her daughter. "You'll only worry yourself, and create wrinkle lines on your forehead."

"Are you worried that the local matchmaker won't find a husband for me?" Lonnie jokes.

"You're only seventeen, you're too young." Mulan answers.

Lonnie shrugs though she doesn't mean it, "Ben and Mal got engaged. We saw it on the news, remember?"

Mulan doesn't comment on that.

;;

"Mama?" Lonnie calls to her mother, Mulan, as she helps wash the rice for dinner.

Mulan hums but doesn't turn away from the ingredients for tonight's soup.

Lonnie lets the tap water run for a few seconds, trying to picture it washing over her thoughts, before she calls for her mother again, "Mama?"

"_Aiyah_, I heard you the first time, I'm not that old."

Lonnie allows her face to scrunch up before asking a question she shouldn't be asking. She didn't understand the reason she was asking it in the first place. But, like her thoughts and emotions, she can't help it.

"How did you know you were in love with Papa?"

Lonnie then stares at her mother's face and something stone behind Mulan's brown eyes, it was like she was living the moment she fell in love with Shang.

"I didn't at first," Mulan admits. "I didn't know I would be in love with him. I thought your Papa was a jerk when I first saw him, pulling off his shirt all macho-like. It was as if he wanted to flaunt his muscles, 'Look at me, I'm all strong and manly'," Mulan mocks her husband, puffing up her chest and putting on a false tough-guy voice. It makes Lonnie laugh. "He was serious too. I mean, I knew he was the general, but he didn't have to be such a stick in the mud. Other men around us were also going to war, but they were still cracking jokes."

"So you didn't like Papa because he was buff and serious?" Came Lonnie's question.

A part of Mulan's description on Shang reminded her of Jay, with his sleeveless shirts and angry expression. She doesn't know why she's been thinking a lot about him lately, especially when other things should be taking precedent.

"Pretty much." Mulan shrugs. "But that doesn't answer your question, does it? You're asking when I knew I was in love with him?"

Lonnie nods, busying her hands, draining water from the rice for the third time.

"I think it was when he decided to do the impossible with me and our friends; save the Emporer of China. Most of the men turned their backs on us, there were only a handful of us and barely a plan." Mulan recalls. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I knew your Papa was going to be someone special in my life when he didn't give up on me and stood by my side during hardships."

Lonnie wishes she could say she had this sudden epiphany after listening to her mother's love story but none came. Yes, she did have this sense of adoration deep in her chest. But, mostly her hands were busy wiping the bottom of the rice cooker with a rag.

"But, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows after. It took a while for your Papa and I to build trust for one another." Mulan says, adding some hard truths. "It wasn't easy, I lost faith in your Papa at one point." Mulan adds and she remembers the moment she was thrown into cold snow with nothing but a flimsy blanket, about to be beheaded by Shang himself. "It takes a lot to find a good man, Lonnie."

Lonnie doesn't answer, thinking. The phrase 'good man' stuck out the most. Jay's a good man for helping those Isle kids, right?

"And, it also, I suppose, takes luck." Mulan adds. "Your great-grandma Fa was a lot of help. She invited your Papa to stay –" _Forever_ "– after dinner and that's when we started talking more,"

A smile stretches on Lonnie's face. "Do you think I should pray for that same luck?"

"It depends on who's side you're asking."

"Great-grandma Fa's,"

"Honestly?" Mulan asks, and reminisces. "I think if your great-grandma Fa was here, she would tell you not to bother. She would say, 'How lucky can praying to your ancestors be?', considering we're the ones still here on earth and she's the one who's passed. I don't mean ill, I wished you had the chance to meet her, she would have made you laugh until your sides hurt. Great-grandma Fa did always have the strangest sense of humour."

If possible, Lonnie's smile grows bigger.

"But, I'll leave it up to you. You can do what you want. You can pray, you can burn incense, you can do offerings. But, please also act on your wants. _Do something_. Praying isn't enough these days."

Lonnie nods.

"Now, come help me with the soup." Mulan says and pulls her sleeves to her elbows.

Lonnie smiles and turns on the rice cooker. The thought of home-cooked food distracts the young girl enough to forget about their talk about love; it's been a while since she's had proper Asian food. Auradon's cafeteria food, though made for royalty, is still cafeteria food.

;;

Lonnie's been live-streaming Auradon's local news channel on and off on her phone for a while now – they have an app for these things, which isn't surprising – and after the villain kids stepped foot on Auradon, the news has been interesting, more than just tea parties and sales and politics.

The news has been colourful with Uma and, just recently, Mal and Ben's engagement. They're both – what? – seventeen. Lonnie thinks that's a little too young like her mother said, but Ben _was_ crowned King at age sixteen and it's 'true love' so Lonnie doesn't think she has a say in it. She's genuinely happy for her friends, a little concern, but mostly happy.

Snow White shows up on screen, talking about the weather in her high pitch voice until a weatherman comes into view and nearly runs smack into the older woman, babbling incoherently until the words 'sleeping curse' catches on.

"What?" Lonnie gaps. Trouble in Auradon?

Growing up, Lonnie's learned that during a moment of panic, most respond with either fight or flight.

However, she's also learned a third response – and that is, freezing up. Her mother, Mulan, says Lonnie's gotten that trait from her.

And, Mulan is mostly right. But, the moment Lonnie snaps out of that panic, logic floods her and it feels like a damn threatening to drown her.

Lonnie stands up from her seat at the old bamboo dining table. She doesn't know what she's going to do, but she just feels like she should be on her feet.

"Mama!" She yells for her mother. "Something's happened to Auradon!"

"Again?!" Mulan shouts from somewhere in the house.

"This isn't funny, I'm worried!" Lonnie says, holding the phone for evidence. She's worried about the states. She's worried about her friends. And, with her drifting mind landing on that same person, she can honestly say she's worried about Jay the most. Something clicks in her head. "I have to do something!"

;;

"Jay!"

" Wha–? Lonnie, you're back from China?" Jay asks as Lonnie practically tackles him in a hug. He had to get his footing right so they wouldn't topple over.

"I took the first plane that was allowed back to Auradon, I was so worried! What happened? Audrey turned evil?! I don't –! The news wasn't very clear!"

"It's a long story, but, it does involve Audrey and Maleficient's sceptre mind. There was a sleeping spell cast like when Queen Aurora was young. It was a wild day, I turned to stone at one point." Jay admits, arms now on her lower back.

"What?!" Lonnie gaps. Her hands reaches up, it would have grabbed onto the sleeves of his shirt if his shirt had any. Instead, she clutches onto muscular arms. "How did it feel? Were there any side effects? I mean, how do you feel now?"

"So far, I feel fine. I don't think anything lingered. Well, Ben has fangs, but turning to stone just felt like I was frozen in time. I'm not gonna lie, I was really bored holding still in one spot."

Lonnie pulls away from their embrace and punches him in the chest.

"Ow!"

"You could have died, you dingus! How can you feel bored when you could have been at death's door?!"

"To be honest?" Jay says, rubbing the probable bruised spot. "I'm pretty sure all Audrey did was wave Makeficient's sceptre like it was a toy. Hey, did you know that thing has a mind of its own? It brainwashed Audrey and she says her memory is foggy but she faintly remembers attempting her best at an evil laugh or two. And, you know, she made a bunch of people take a long power nap. When she turned some citizens to stone, it _was_ scary, but it's not like she turned herself into a dragon and fought Mal. Man, that would have been awesome, I would have been so mad if I had missed that!"

"Stop talking, you're ruining the moment!" Lonnie hits Jay again.

"Hey, ouch! I have feelings, you know!"

"Good!"

"What?"

"It's good that you have feelings cause I'm trying to tell you something, so zip it and listen!"

"But, you asked me how I was and I was explaining then you said I was ruining the moment, I don't understand?" Jay says, blinking in confusion.

"You were babbling like Ben!" Lonnie counters.

Jay's face screws up and his mouth opens like he wants to voice out his offence.

"No, shhh, listen." Lonnie places a finger on his lips. "I know your biggest concern is the kids on the Isles now –"

"Actually, they're not. The barrier is gone." Jay replies, and Lonnie could feel his mouth move behind her touch.

"Wait, what?" Lonnie gaps, pulling her hand away like he's just shocked her.

"Yeah, we villain kids are no longer prisoners of the Isles. We're free, Lonnie." Jay smiles broadly, exposing his deep dimples. "We don't have to use the magic limo anymore. There's a bridge now, everyone can just walk across."

"Oh, Jay, that's great!" Lonnie clasps her hands together like a prayer. She almost wanted to hug him again. Though, that may be too much.

He knows her so well, so he wraps an arm around her shoulder, squeezes it lightly, then says in a low accusing voice, "You're gonna cry, aren't you?"

"What? No!" Lonnie blinks back wet eyes. Pretending the weight of his arm isn't comforting. "Okay, maybe!"

Jay let's out a laugh, and it shifts something in Lonnie's chest. Then he says, "You missed out a lot, but, what were you going to tell me? Were you going to suggest to help break out more kids than the required number?"

Roses bloom on her cheeks. "Kinda. Sort of. I just –" Lonnie begins babbling. She's so obvious. Pulling away would make it even more so. "A part of me did want to tell you that I'll help you save the kids, even if we get in trouble smuggling them across the barrier."

He gave her a strange look, like he wasn't expecting her to sacrifice as much. After all, she's royalty and he's not. These are his people suffering, not hers. She doesn't have to contribute.

"Lonnie, you don't have to do that. You don't have to get into trouble because of me."

"I mean, I've been thinking about it a lot. I want to help, more than anything, I want to do a lot of things _with you_, but I feel like you, Mal, Evie and Carlos have done everything while I was away, huh? I don't – I don't know what there's even left for me to do. Well, besides unpack my stuff and shower, I probably smell like the airport."

And for a moment, Lonnie's almost terrified by the idea of Jay agreeing or him jokingly, pretending to take a whiff. But, he simply stares at her yet again.

"Wait, you came to school straight from the airport?" He asks.

"Yeah, I told you, I was worried! About our friends! And the staff! And – And –"_ And you!_

Jay's face softens from his usual guarded look. "Now _you_'re babbling like Ben."

"S – So?"

"So, you still haven't told me what you really wanted to say. You said helping the kids were a 'sort of' thing but what's the real reason you came rushing back?"

"You – I just –" Lonnie shutters uncharacteristically. She's usually so blunt. She trips over her words some more before she pulls herself away from Jay's arm. "I wanted to tell you that I – I wanted to stand by your side during hardships."

"Stand by my side?" Jay repeats, confused.

"Y – You know, because you, uh,_ fight good_!" Lonnie blurts out and wants to immediately smack her forehead. Forget wrinkle lines, she's going to have a whole bruise!

Jay asks, "Because I 'fight good'? Who are we even fighting?"

"I mean, because you fight good and because of … feelings?"

"What? _Feelings_? Is this why you said it was good I had them?"

"Just –" Lonnie throws her hands in the air, embarrassed. "I can't talk to you!"

"What?"

"Exactly!" Lonnie hides her face in her hands for a moment then takes a moment to recollect herself. She inhales deeply before peeking through her fingers. "Do you wanna have dinner together?"

He regards her a long time, pulling an expression she's never seen him show. Finally –

"Yeah, I could eat."

;;

**end**

;;

**Notes 2**: Okay, but I spent the first five minutes of the movie crying about how poor everyone on the Isles is. One kid had his bed on the roof? It's not even protected by the harsh elements? I'm –? The Isles has money to make spray paints and daily newspapers about Auradon but not enough to provide kids with clothes that don't have holes in them?

**Notes 3**: Is it bad to say I'm disappointed by the last movie because it was 70% songs, 10% Audrey laughing evil-y and 20% squeezed storyline? Not even plot, storyline.

– **23 August 2019**


End file.
